


Royal Affaire

by RaggingDusk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bambam is Badass, Hopefully it isn’t crap, I don’t know what I’m doing tbh, I’m not sure if there will be smut or not, Jackson is a sweetheart, Jaebum is a fuck boi, M/M, Mark is precious but bad ass when needed, Mates, Mpreg, Suggestive stuff for sure, Yugyeom is whipped, going into heat, going into rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggingDusk/pseuds/RaggingDusk
Summary: Jackson is a Alpha prince.Jaebum is Jackson’s older brother and also an AlphaJinyoung is the KingYoungjae is the QueenYugyeom is a Alpha “Knight”Bambam is a Omega “Knight” (omegas are badass in my story)Royalty but set in the modern worldLong story short I have no clue what’s going to happen also I guess it will be different from other A/B/O storiesAlso I plan on posting this on Wattpad under my other pin name DawnCloud





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I have no fucking Idea on what I’m doing so bear with me. Let’s see if I crash and burn or if my wings work.

Mark woke up with a slight groan and knew instantly it wasn’t going to be a good day. He felt like shit and knew something would happen to make his day shitty. Normally Mark was pretty optimistic which was another clue that the day was going to be crappy. Growling a little he crept out of his warm bed and headed to shower. The warmth of the water relaxed his tense muscles and he sighed in contentment. Begrudgingly he turned off the water and got ready for school. 

As he walked to school he could help but to feel lonely. His only friend was now training as a Knight for the Royal family. Bambam was younger than Mark and was his total opposite. Bambam was loud and out going while Mark was reserved and didn’t speak much. Some how they balanced each other out for the most time. Bambam had always talked to Mark about serving the Royal family as a Knight of which surprised Mark at first. How was that fashionista, gossip loving, drama queen going to become a Knight?

However Mark found out the hard way just how serious and fierce Bambam could be. Mark had been on a walk headed to the pairs usual meeting spot where Mark was stopped by a small group of Alphas, lead by an Alpha female. Sure it was normal for Omegas to me weary of Alphas but these Alphas make him uncomfortable. He could feel the negative and aggressive undertones to their scents. Sure Mark was trained to protect himself if needed but their was no way he could take all five Alphas on his own. Mark was strong but was just an Omega after all.

Alphas where naturally stronger than Omegas. “Look at this pretty Omega all on his own,” one male said as he eyed Mark With hunger in his eyes. He was on the shorter side and decently built but he was definitely a weaker Alpha. Mark really wasn’t worried about 4 of the 5 I front of him. No he was worried about the female leading them, which was odd Female Alphas where usually “nicer”. But here was this gorgeous female in front of Mark smirking with cold eyes. 

The female circled Mark slowly and he felt his nerves on edge. Her lackey's laughed at his discomfort. Distracted by the Female Mark almost didn’t notice one of the males lunge for him. He just barely had time to dodge the attack but thankfully succeeded. The Omegas now hardened his eyes and got ready to defend himself, there was no way he was going down with out a fight. Amusement danced in the females eyes as she stood to out of the way and motioned for the others to attack. Of course she would use the four to do her dirty work. Bitterly Mark wondered what the other Alphas got in exchange for helping her. 

Two of them lunged at once and Mark quickly stepped backwards just to sense another attack from behind. Time to use his martial art tricking. He flipped away and blocked a blow to his face and quickly dropped low to roll out of the way. He heard angry growling and cursing. Suddenly Mark heard a familiar voice and a familiar scent hit his nose. Bambam has suddenly appeared and instantly the two worked together. Now the Alphas where beyond pissed and the shift in their eyes told him the Alpha where tapping into their inner wolves. In response the two Omegas did the same. There was a moment of calm and Mark noticed blood. One alpha had a bleeding nose, one wiped blood from his mouth. The other two seemed worst off their faces black and blue, cuts from the Omegas rings decorated their faces as well and on had a gash down his arm. Then suddenly a very pissed female Alpha decided to attack.

The two Omega where getting tired but silently agreed to to their best to protect themselves and each other. Mark wasn’t stupid the two both had some injuries and definitely worst for wear. Then all of a sudden a large black wolf leaped in front of the Omegas and growled at the Female. Mark and BamBam instantly felt the urge to submit the black wolf, he was a very powerful Alpha stronger than the female without a doubt. There was honestly no contest between the two. In a blink of an eye the two Omegas where surrounded by more wolves.

A sandy brown colored one, a cream colored one, a mocha brown one with white markings and an almost pure white one with a single Carmel colored star on his forehead. Knowing they where safe the two Omegas gave in to their fatigue and collapsed on the spot. Mark held the younger to himself offering what little support and comfort he could. Slowly the adrenaline wore off and Mark felt himself shake. Why did the Alphas attack him so aggressively? Their supposed to protect Omegas not harm them, it was practically law and against Alpha nature. 

Through blurry vision Mark noticed the new wolves advancing towards the “bad” guys. The four weaker ones instantly gave into the other wolves power and got on their knees the female stood strong for a while longer then also fell to her knees. The new wolves now shifted into human form. But Mark was to far gone to notice anything more and joined the younger Omega into oblivion.  
When the two came through they found themselves in a hospital bed and parents fussing over them. They where information that their attacker’s where taken into custody.

When Mark would think back to that day he never failed to shiver some. No one deserved to go through that and Mark didn’t want to think about if the Rouge Alphas had attacked a human. After they recovered Bambam headed to the castle to train as a Knight, he had more of a reason than before to do so. Bambam didn’t ever want another wolf let it be Alpha, Beta or Omega go through what the two had gone through. Bambam now had to protect others to the best of his abilities. Mark understood Bambam’s need for justice and even though it saddened him, he fully supported the younger males decision. It’s been nearly a month since Bambam left and Mark missed him everyday.

With a sigh Mark turned his attention from his memories to the school that now stood before him and that’s the moment Mark noticed the school was in a uproar. The students where all crowded around three super nice black cars with tinted windows. That’s when he realized he was about find out what his weird feeling from this morning was about. As soon as the thought filled his mind men in dark suits rushed out of two of the three cars. Most held back the crowed of students and two went to the car in the middle and one of the men opened the car door. The moment the door opened Marks legs grew weak, the scent of a extremely powerful Alpha filled the surrounding area.

Mark felt weak and he was at the very back of the crowed he couldn’t even imagine how the Omegas closer to the front where handling the onslaught of Alpha pheromones. Mark was afraid to breath to be honest. Then the Alpha climbed out and Mark gasped and instantly regretted the intake of air. He was handsome as hell, honey skin, sharp jawline, stunning smile and dark eyes that Mark swore could see through everyone. His black hair styled lazily and falling into his dark glaze. The male scanned the crowed and Mark swore the Alpha’s eyes locked with his own.

Mark could feel his body aching and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get closer are father from the Alpha. After a moment the stranger seemed to smirk and sauntered his way towards Mark. Mark now definitely couldn’t breath and his body coiled tightly. He couldn’t move but watched the dark haired male approach, unable to look away. As he grew closer Mark could now tell the Alpha was built and he felt him mouth go dry. At that exact moment Mark was able to put the puzzle together. Powerful alpha + dark tinted windows + a shit ton of guards + the way the mysterious male held himself and his age = the prince. “Fuck” he thought to himself “it’s one of the Princes”.

As to prove him correct the other guard opens the other door and out climbed another Alpha male. Mark really couldn’t handle the sight of the Other alpha. Blonde hair, sun kissed skin, laughter in his eyes and the cutest fucking grin ever on his face. He didn’t have he school blazer on at the moment and held it over his shoulder with one hand and his muscles where more prominent than his brothers. The alpha scanned through the crowd beaming and waving at all of his “fans” when he spotted his brother he practically bounced he’s way to him. “Hey Hyung you should be nicer to them you know, would it kill ya to crack a friendly grin or even wave? Fan service is kinda fun”. 

“Shit I’m so fucked”, Mark thought when he heard the blonde speak. Then almost if they heard his thoughts the twins stopped in their tracks and looked at him. Marks face heated up under their gazes. “I mean I could fuck you, your pretty hot Omega”. The dark haired prince said and Mark felt mortified he must have spoke his thoughts out loud and looked at the alpha completely lost for words. The Alpha laughed suddenly as the blonde one cooed at Mark. 

“Don’t mind my brother, he loves messing cuties and you my dear Omega are definitely cute”. He said in a friendly it flirty tone and then they where gone. It wasn’t until the bell rang a few minutes later that Mark realized he had been standing their dazed for a little while. He cursed again and rushed to his first class. Suddenly he was thankful he was older than the princes, he mostly likely wouldn’t have to run into one of them in his classes. Well at least he hoped, but with the way things where going for him today, he highly doubted it would work out like that for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so first things first. I’m using my phone to type these chapters so I apologize for any and all grammar and/or misspelling mistakes. To be honest I’m not the greatest speller in the first place but here I am attempting to write even though I have issues

Just as he dreaded would happen, when Mark walked into his first class he was greeted with the sight of his classmates surrounding a certain Blonde Alpha. Trying his best to keep his distance from the hot as hell Alpha he took the seat furthest from said Alpha in the back corner. He was on edge but as he basked in the minty, husky and sinful smell of the Alpha he some how seemed to relax to some extent. Mark wondered how he could feel both tense and relaxed at the same time. Was he tense from recalling what happened to him roughly a month ago with all those Alphas? Even though it didn’t make sense to feel that way since the stronger Alpha had protected the two Omegas.

Maybe Mark was tense because he had embarrassed himself In front if the two? Ya he decided that was the best possible explanation and dropped the thought. However he failed to notice he wasn’t sitting alone anymore until the male spoke causing Mark to jump in surprise. Tuning back into the real world he tensed up. Once again he was met with the blonde’s scent. Mark risked a small breath in and fell into mush. The Alpha’s scent danced on his tongue and coated his lungs and throat. 

Subconsciously Mark leaned towads the Alpha and then he did that rumble purr sound and instantly flushed realizing what he was doing. Quickly he created some distance between their bodies and to his surprise the Alpha made a sound of discontentment. Naturally the Omega in him wanted to make the Alpha happy and whine a little for upsetting the blonde. “It’s okay little Omega, no need to feel upset”. Mark instantly felt better “You smell really good to me as well, you know that? It pleases me”. The blonde complimented Mark and he felt warmth in his chest, his wolf self basking in the compliment. A happy and content alpha = a happy and content omega.

“What’s you name by the way cutie”? The alpha asked Besides him causing Mark to look at the other male. “Mark Tuan and your Prince Jackson right? Mark asked and quickly added more to not make the alpha think poorly of Mark. “I mean you called Your brother Hyung and you guys have those fancy tinted cars and like 60 guards and you guys look about the same age and you are both powerful and....” Mark rambled and the other male shushed him. 

He saw humor and maybe approval for some sort in the youngers eyes. “Your quite the detective there being able to put everything together like that. Your definitely smart and I like that a lot” Jackson told Mark and he felt happy again, once again the Alpha was pleased with Mark and Mark couldn’t be happier. “Yes I’m Prince Jackson but you can call me Jackson and it’s nice to meet you Mark”. Jackson beamed at Mark and he felt giddy and shy for some reason so he looked away from the alpha and down to his hands, biting his lip nervously.

Then the teacher walked in saving Mark form any other possible awkwardness or embarrassment. Mark tried hard to focus on the teacher but the male next to him held most of his attention and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Jackson smiling a little. Mark huffed and did his best to focus solely on the rest of the class. Somehow he managed to take decent notes by the end of class. When the bell rang part of him wanted to bolt so he could breath Jackson free air even though he loved the smell of the male. But it was hard for Mark to focus with Jackson all around him. 

Then there was the other part of him who wanted to linger around the Alpha and soak in more of his delicious smell. In the end he offered the younger a small smile and headed to his next class but naturally that didn’t go to plan. Unfortunately for Mark he crossed paths with Jaebum and froze watching the male walk into the same classroom Mark was headed for. Mark groaned and forced himself into the class. Much like the first class, all of Mark’s classmates gravitated to a certain Alpha once again. Mark also repeated his actions from the first lesson and sat as far away from Jaebum as possible. 

Grumpily Mark muttered to himself about how unfairly attractive the two princes where and how he couldn’t catch a break today. Huffing he failed to notice (again) someone next to him. “We are pretty hot aren’t we little Omega.” Mark flinched at the sound of the Alphas suggestive tone. Slowly Mark turned his attention to the Alpha, slightly dreading looking at the male. Why did Jaebum always have to hear the embarrassing thoughts Mark had? 

Jaebum licked his lip slowly and gave Mark that look and he couldn’t believe how much of a fuck boi the slightly older Prince was. “Your pretty hot yourself,” The younger said huskily looking over Marks body. Mark was pretty uncomfortable with the Alphas sexual attention and huffed in annoyance. Mark hated fuck boys with a passion to be truthful and so he wasn’t to interested in getting to know Jaebum better. If Mark was being truthful or realistic with himself he knew if he was in preheat he would be more than happy to entertain Jaebum’s fuck boi self, but he wasn’t.

Now Mark knew better than do anything to offend Jaebum, he was a prince after all but he definitely wasn’t going to do anything to encourage him. However Mark wasn’t sure if he should ignore the Prince or make small talk, in fact he had no clue what to do and he felt dread fill him. He also knew he was giving of a distressed scent so maybe Jaebum would back off on his own after smelling the change in Mark’s scent. Mark refused to look at Jaebum and decided to nod his head in a type of thanks in response to the Alpha and then focused hard on the notebook before him. The Alpha hadn’t moved away from Mark yet and he chewed on his lip feeling unsure then a minty scent came to him and he snapped his head up to see Jackson making his way to Mark and Jaebum. 

Mark could see the concern in Jackson’s eyes before he turned his attention to his brother. “Hyung!” Jackson whined and pouted at his brother. “I think Markie here can’t handle your teasing, he’s to reserved and shy to handle you, tone it down a notch or 20. Look Markie is all shook up”. Jackson told his Hyung and frowned at Jaebum. Jaebum sighed and walked away back to the gaggle of giggling students.

When Jackson sat down Mark instantly nuzzled the blonde in thanks, grateful for his interference. “Seriously thank you for stopping him Jackson, I had no idea how to handle the situation given his position over me.” Mark thanked him vocally and moved to give the Alpha space again. “No problem Markie”. Mark looked at Jackson curious about the nickname. “Why do you call me Markie”? Jackson actually blushed “I.. uh thought it was cute and your cute so I just... I can stop calling you that if you don’t like it”, The younger Male answered flustered and Mark couldn’t help the grin that made its way into his face. “ awh is the big alpha embarrassed? How cute.” Jackson pouted in response and gave Mark sad puppy dog eyes. This caused Marks breath catching at the adorable sight and instantly started cooing at the Alpha. Jackson pouted s little more but Mark could tell the blonde was enjoying the attention Mark was showering him with. After a little bit Jackson was smiling again and his eyes sparkled with happiness. “You such a sweet Omega”, he cooed back causing Mark to flush and Jackson laughed. Mark adored the sound and felt himself melt more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or do you guys also think of Jackson when ever the word ‘cute’ is said/ written/ seen?


End file.
